


I See The Light

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lumity, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: Luz takes Amity to see the floating lanterns in the human world. She soon realizes how she felt about her friend.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	I See The Light

Luz Noceda and Amity were all alone on a boat. The human had promised her friend to give her the best birthday ever, and what better way to do it than to bring her to the human world, where she had grown up. The birthday girl was beaming in happiness and excitement as she waits for these floating lights to be seen in the sky. She didn't notice that Luz was smiling the whole boat trip. 

Thank the titan that she had found a boat that didn't belong to anyone. She did impress Amity by lifting the boat like it was nothing so she could put it on the lake. She'll thank Eda later since she and Camilia were on a date together. 

The afro Latina couldn't help but admire how pretty Amity looks like up close. She felt her heart beating so fast and her face suddenly felt hot. She wasn't familiar with the feeling of it. Heck, SHE READS FANFICS ABOUT THESE YET SHE STILL DOESN'T KNOW! Luz gulps nervously and looks down at the water to calm herself down. Luz had snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Amity's voice.

"Thank you for doing this, Luz. I'm still embarrassed that you gave me the best birthday present when I'm is just a book." Amity shyly said with a blush on her face. Honestly, Luz found it cute. She held both of Amity's hands and gazes upon her eyes. 

"Anything for my best friend. Ed told me that you weren't happy every time your parents threw you a birthday party and birthdays are meant to be fun. I didn't want to see you sad so I thought about all of this. I remembered that you told me how you love to see the lanterns up close on your birthday but it never happened. You deserve to have a special birthday, Amity." She gently kisses her friend's backhand and Amity was having a gay panic on the inside. Same with Luz, she was having a bi panic. It's like her body had taken charge. 

_All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been_

"O-Oh... Wow! I-Is this a human thing?" Amity stuttered and Luz immediately separated her hands from Amity.

"N-No! I-I mean, kind of? I'm so sorry!" Luz began to ramble and Amity was just staring at her before she started to giggle. The human stopped and softly smiled at her friend. She loved Amity's giggle and her laughter... her real one. 

"It's okay, Luz. You just caught me off guard." Amity said and shyly puts one strand of her hair behind her ear. Both of them noticed the lanterns in the sky and Amity suddenly stood up, making the boat move. 

Luz tried her best to steady the boat while Amity was staring at the lanterns in the sky in awe. Sure she had seen lanterns but she couldn't admire how beautiful they look when they float on the sky.

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

Amity sits back down and watches the floating lights going up. She wished that she could touch them with her hands but it was too far away, but she was thankful for what her crush had done for her.

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you_

Amity turns around a bit and was surprised to see Luz, holding a lantern. She didn't even know that Luz had brought a lantern with her! Luz uses her fire glyph so the lantern would light up. She gives it to her friend and Amity carefully takes it and slowly bring it up to the air. She smiled and watched their lantern joining the others. 

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were_

Luz began to feel nervous. She had figured out about what she feels about Amity while she was watching the lanterns. It was love all long. She was an idiot for not noticing these feelings for the past 5 months. 

_Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

She was in love with Little Miss Perfect, her light that shines in her darkest days. She carefully took Amity's hands again and held them close. Both of them looked at each other eyes. Then, they started to sing together. A song from a Disney movie that Luz had shown that made Amity love it.

[Luz and Amity] 

_And at last I see the light And it's like the fog has lifted And at last I see the light_

**[Amity] _And it's like the sky is new_ **

****

****

[Luz and Amity] 

_And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once everything is different Now that I see you_

Luz carefully brushes off a strand of Amity's hair behind her ear and the witch blushed red from the gesture. Amity took a deep breath and was ready to tell Luz how she feels. 

"Luz?" 

"Yes?" 

"I know we had a rough start and I wasn't proud of how I acted. But you were patient with me. You treated me like an equal, as a friend. You didn't care about my status and still stand by my side. I started to have feelings for you ever since the library incident. I keep denying it but soon it developed and you're my first crush. I... I Iove you, Luz!" Amity closed her eyes and waited for Luz's rejection. She knew that her crush wouldn't feel the same, instead, she felt Luz's hand cupped her cheek. 

She opened her eyes to see Luz's eyes softly gazing towards her. She had a warm smile on her face and Amity held her crush's backhand. She wasn't ready for what Luz was gonna ask her. 

"Can I kiss you, Amity Blight?" 

This caught the witch off guard. It took her five seconds before she nods her head in approval. They slowly leaned towards each other, both of them closed their eyes as their lips had touched. It was like their inside a Disney story. Their first kiss was magical. Nothing can ruin this perfect moment. 

Eventually, they needed air and they pulled away. Amity was overwhelmed and happy that Luz had kissed her. Luz began to rub her neck as she nervously looks at Amity. "I love you too, Amity," Luz said and was pulled in for a hug by her friend. Here they are, happily in each other's warm embrace. But then, Luz remembered about Amity's note from Grom. 

"Am-Amity. What about that note? You were gonna ask someone." Amity chuckled at Luz's obliviousness and pulls back from the hug to kiss the human's cheek. 

"You were the one I was gonna ask." Luz took her time to process this and began to blush red. 

"Me?! Oh gosh, wow! And the times you would always look red when talking to me... OH MY, YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME?!" Luz asked and Amity nods her head, which made the human groan. 

"I'm such an idiot." Luz perked up when she felt Amity's lips on her cheek again. 

"My adorable idiot." Amity corrected her and slowly wraps her arms around Luz's neck. The human smiled and wraps her arms around Amity's waist. 

"So... what now?" The witch asked and Luz knew what to do. 

"Amity Blight, would you do this human an honor of becoming her girlfriend?" Luz asked and she had used a British accent which made Amity giggled. It was like music to her ears and would gladly listen to it on loop.<

"Of course I will!" They both kissed again. Let's say, Amity's 15th birthday was the best day ever! 

_Now that I see you_


End file.
